


Movie Marathon

by SpacialTangent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: B-Movies, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Retcon Timeline, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacialTangent/pseuds/SpacialTangent
Summary: John has Vriska over for a Nic Cage movie marathon, shenanigans ensue.





	

    Knock knock knock. A young man peered out the window of his bedroom to see who was at the front door. Waiting in the snow was a gray skinned woman with long black hair, glasses and mismatched candy corn colored horns was tapping her foot with her arms crossed. "Oh, hey Vriska!"  
   "John open this freaking door! It's freezing out here!"  
He hurried downstairs and got the door, letting her inside. "Sorry! I completely forgot about the Nic Cage-athon. I'll go make some popcorn, you can make yourself at home on the couch."  
She gave him a toothy grin, kicking off her boots before plopping herself down on the living room sofa. "Okay. Don't leave me alone for too long, though. I get 8ored really easily!" She called as John went into the kitchen.  
   Carefully avoiding the leftover Betty Crocker baking mixes, he retrieved two bags and popped them in the microwave. He was so excited. She was the first girl that he ever really liked, aside from a temporary crush on Rose. Needless to say, he liked her as a friend more and didn't want to screw up their relationship. The dinging of the timer shook him out of his thoughts.  
    John returned with their bowls of popcorn, handing one to the troll sprawled out on his couch. "Thanks. So, what are we watching first? Is it the one where he's a street tough maverick with nothing to lose?"  
"You mean Con Air? Sure, that one's my favorite!" Vriska chuckled, a slight cerulean flush spreading over her cheeks. He was such a dork, but she found that absolutely adorable. He got the DVD and put it into the player before sitting down next to her.  
    Vriska was entranced by Nic Cage, leaning forward unconsciously and clasping her hands. At the emotional parts, she grabbed John's arm. They both teared up at the bunny in the box scene, and they clung onto each other before both getting embarrassed and moving to different sides of the couch. Near the end, John decided to make a move. In what he thought was a pretty smooth move, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned to look at him the second his hand made contact. "O-oh... I'm sorry." His face turned bright red and he quickly moved away. She smirked at him, pulling him close to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. Isn't this what humans do on d8s anyway?"  
    That's when she kissed him. He made a cute little strangled squeak as she pressed her black lips to his. After his brain registered what was happening, he shyly tried to return the gesture. After a while, they parted for air. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at..." he couldn't get another word out, since Vriska cut him off with a quick peck on the mouth. "Don't 8e. I like it. And you. A lot."  
   "Me too."


End file.
